Wonderstruck
by THGFAN101
Summary: Amy and Dan's lives were completely normal. They had loving parents and they dealt with consequences of going to a regular public school. However, their lives change when someone close to them disappears, causing them to find out the truth behind their family. (AU) (ON HIATUS)


_Hello everyone! _

_This is my first AU story. And this story will be Mystery/Adventure and I'm planning on including Amian. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 39 Clues characters or the series itself. _

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Police Officer Gregory sighed as he parked his car. He knew that this wouldn't go so well.

It was a gloomy, spring day in Attleboro, U.S.A. They sky was gray and cloudless and the streets were empty. Famous meteorologist Sandy Bancroft suspected that it was going to rain tonight. The last thing he wanted was for a storm to happen.

Officer Gregory has dealt with many cases in the past. Kidnappings, crimes, death and etc. but, he never had a case when a person mysteriously disappears.

This wasn't an ordinary disappearance. One of Harvard University's professors has disappeared off the face of the earth. There was no longer any evidence to support that this person existed. All documents and records have been destroyed.

He was confused. For weeks he and his men have been searching for the professor. No traces have been left behind. Even with the FBI involved, they had no such luck. When he asked the other professors at the university, they all claimed that they never heard of him. Something serious was going on and he had to figure out the truth.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a voice said from the back seat. Gregory turned around and faced the lawyer.

William McIntyre was the Cahill family's lawyer. He was a tall, craggy man with a bald head and a pointed nose. McIntyre was wearing a black suit and was wearing his glasses. In his hands were some files.

A few days ago, he contacted Gregory because of this mysterious disappearance. Officer Gregory gladly accepted him into the team.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied.

"I do not believe that this is a good idea," McIntyre said. "If you tell them then word might leak out. We cannot have this happen. We have enough problems to deal with."

"The poor family has been living with lies," Gregory said, sternly. "This whole time they think that he's on a business trip. We _must _tell them. It isn't fair that they don't know."

The lawyer showed no expression and didn't bother to reply. He simply got out of the car and walked towards the house. Normally, Officer Gregory would be mad if someone treated him like that but, in this case he won the argument.

Or so he thought.

* * *

William McIntyre stood on the porch of the house.

It wasn't a fancy house but it was still nice for a small family. The house was a single family home like most houses in Attleboro. It was two stories high, constructed from white bricks, and had a detached garage. The front yard was neatly trimmed and was filled with a plethora of beautiful and bright-colored flowers.

He couldn't fathom how Office Gregory found out about this or why he cared so much about this case. It was odd how a non-Cahill wanted to get involved with this business. McIntyre was going to do whatever it takes to make sure he never finds out.

He shifted the files that he was holding in his hands. One of the file he was holding in his hands was secrets that no one can see beside Madame Grace Cahill and her daughter. If at any time Gregory asks for them, he would have to give him the fake one.

McIntyre heard Gregory come towards him. He gave him a nod then knocked on the door.

A young boy with dark blonde hair, a light complexion and jade-green eyes opened the door. He was dressed in a ninja costume and carrying a water gun. He looked surprised when he saw them.

"Hello," McIntyre said to the boy. "Is your mother home?"

"Who are you?" he asked, instead of replying.

"I'm William McIntyre, your family lawyer," McIntyre replied. Then he pointed to Officer Gregory and said, "This is Police Office Gregory. This a very serious matter and we must talk to your mother."

The boy looked wide-eyed and said, "Is something wrong?"

Before McIntyre had the chance to reply, his mother, Hope, arrived.

"Hello Mr. McIntyre," she greeted. Once she saw the police officer she immediately added, "What happened?"

"We'll explain everything," McIntyre responded. "Is Madame Grace here?"

"Yes," Hope replied. "Please come inside."

* * *

William picked up the cup of tea and took a sip.

As everyone settled in the living room, he was thinking of where to start. There was so much he wanted to tell them but, he knew he couldn't because of the non-Cahill in the room.

"Dan," Hope scolded. She found him hiding behind one of the couches. "Go to your room."

"I think it would be wise to let him stay," McIntyre said. "He and his sister should know what happened."

"Alright," she said. "Dan, go bring your sister."

After about a minute, the girl came in with her brother. William noticed that she looked exactly like her mother just like how Dan looked like a miniature version of his father. The girl had reddish-brown hair and the same jade eyes like everyone else in the family.

The girl and her brother sat next to their grandmother.

It has been a while since William had seen Grace Cahill and she was the same as always. The only thing different was that she looked like she aged a couple of years. Her skin was wrinkly and her hair was much whiter.

"I will get straight to the point," Officer Gregory said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry to say this but, Arthur Cahill has disappeared."

Four shocked expressions appeared. Gregory definitely grabbed their attention.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Grace asked.

"He's not d-dead, right?" the girl, Amy, asked.

"No, no," McIntyre said. "We mean that he's missing and no one knows where he is."

"No one saw him since his last business trip in Europe," Gregory explained. "We came here to inform you about this serious matter. And, we are wondering whether you have any information about him."

"We have no information," Hope said. "All I know is that Arthur had to go to Europe because of something to do with the university."

"Thank you for your time," Gregory told her. "I must leave at the moment. McIntyre will tell you what we discovered."

"You are looking for him, aren't you?" Dan asked.

"We won't stop until we find your father," he told him.

Once he left, McIntyre looked at everyone. It was sad for the lawyer to see the family like this, especially the kids, Amy and Dan.

"Amy and Dan," McIntyre said. "I'm sorry that this had to happen. But everything will be solved. Now, if you don't mind, I have some serious matters I must say to your mother and grandmother."

* * *

After the lawyer left the house, Hope Cahill walked back to the living room with the files in her hand.

She sat next to her mother and said, "McIntyre wants us to start training them."

"That's a good idea," Grace replied. "They will need it."

"But mother, they're too young! They're still kids!" Hope exclaimed. "We can't let them do this."

"It's for their safety," Grace said. "The world is at stake, they must do it!"

Hope dropped the files on the table and walked over to the mantel.

She looked at the portrait of her husband. Tears were streaming down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them. She couldn't believe that this happened.

All their hard work to protect their children didn't do anything. It only bought them time. Sooner or later Amy and Dan will have to go on this quest.

_If only their plan worked. If only Arthur didn't disappear._

"We'll have to tell them soon," her mother told her, breaking the silence.

"I know," she replied. "I just wish that there was some other way."

"I wish for the same exact thing. But we're Cahills," Grace said. She left the living room leaving Hope there to recollect her thoughts.

_Arthur wouldn't have wanted this to happen, _Hope thought. _But, this must be done._

"I'm sorry Arthur," she said, placing the picture back on the mantel.

* * *

_So, what do you think of it so far? _

_Don't forget to review and/or give constructive criticism._

_Random Questions:_

_1. Fav. Board Game_

_2. Fav. Electronic _

_3. Fav. Ice cream flavour. _


End file.
